CatDog (Character)
|media=Nicktoons (in most media) |creator=Peter Hannan |voice_actor=Cat (Jim Cunnings) Dog (Tom Kenny) |nickname= |age=14 |sex=Male |species=Cat & Dog hybrid |height= |weight= |occupation=Example |alliance= |goals= |home=Nearburg |family=Mom & Dad (seen in the CatDog TV film) |pets=fish |friends= *Cat *Dog |enemies= *Cat *Dog |likes= *Cat *Dog |dislikes= *Cat *Dog |powers= *Cat *Dog |weapons= |series=CatDog }} Cat and Dog is a main character duo from Nickelodeon's CatDog series, they are a conjoined twin hybrid of a cat and a dog who share the same body with no tail or hind legs. Although they are best friends and brothers, they have very different personalities. it depicts the life of conjoined brothers, with one half being a cat and the other a dog Cat Cat is a cat, is the smarter and more cunning of the two. He often devises plans to trick Dog into getting what he wants, such as making Dog smarter in an attempt to have more in common with him, or having him win a dog sledding contest by training him in a very hard and militaristic manner, and usually, as a result of his greediness and selfishness, these schemes all blow up in his face. With his brains and constant ridiculing from the rest of the characters, he is the more defensive and short tempered of the two. He and Dog are sometimes seen fighting with each other or bickering (as shown in the episodes "Teeth for Two" and "CatDog Candy"), and Dog even tried to eat him once in the episode "Meat Dog's Friends". Despite his quirks and spats with Dog, he loves his brother with his whole heart. He cares so deeply that he ends up helping Dog in the end once his guilty conscience gets to him. Cat has a "crush" on Shriek. In one episode, Cat admits his love for Shriek and kisses her after Shriek kisses Dog and tells him she loves him (only to wind up getting pounded by the aggressive poodle). Cat desires fame and fortune and tends to go to excessive lengths in order to gain them. He is intelligent and enjoys reading, gardening, and listening to classical music. He is somewhat uptight and believes strongly in being polite and neat. He is a stickler for cleanliness and, like most cats, has aquaphobia. Despite his sophisticated personality, Cat also has a dark side. Whenever he snaps, he becomes a ruthless, psychopathic maniac of whom even the Greasers are scared, once they see what he is capable of doing (especially his stress-induced, superhuman strength, evident in one episode when he destroyed the Greasers' monster truck with a single punch). Dog Dog is the more happy-go-lucky and more naive of the two. He is also the source of clumsiness. As his name implies, he is a dog. He is extremely ambitious when Cat or any other character convinces him to take on a task, diving right into it with full force and energy. Dog is the typical loyal dog and is easily convinced. He is quite gullible and will believe everything he is told. His attention span is very short and he is easily distracted by balls, garbage trucks, bones, food, and his overactive imagination. Because of his more simple nature, Dog usually is the one who gets the pair into trouble. Not paying attention to Cat's warnings, his actions almost always end up with some severe consequences. Despite this, in many of the episodes, it is shown that Dog is usually the one that is more popular and athletic of the two, such as the episode when CatDog both went back to school to complete Cat's last day of High School. Like Cat, Dog adores his brother and looks up to him no matter how many times Cat steers him into danger. He is often distracted with chasing shadows and chasing after tennis balls, and loves eating garbage. Much to the neat-freakish Cat's dismay, Dog leaves a mess everywhere he goes. Externl Links *Cat on CatDog Wiki *Dog on CatDog Wiki *CatDog on Wikipedia Category:Character Category:CatDog Category:Nicktoons Unite! series characters Category:Nicktoons Racing series characters